


Dead Inside

by orphan_account



Series: My Poems [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Possibly Triggering, dealing with your inner demons shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally supposed to be about BBC's Merlin, but halfway through it kind of turned into another poem about dealing with depression/inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Inside

_The green velvet_

_Hung from my shoulders_

_and dragged behind me_

_As my shoes hit the floor_

_Again and again._

_Click, click, click._

 

_Steady fingers_

_Undid the clasp_

_And the velvet fell to the floor._

_Left behind,_

_Forgotten._

 

_The white silk_

_Moved in waves_

_Against my legs._

_The stone floor_

_Was cold_

_Against my feet_

_When I stepped out of my shoes_

_And sat in front of the mirror._

 

_Dark as night,_

_My hair fell in tangles._

_Pale as snow,_

_My skin glowed eerily._

_The mirror showed me_

_Who I truly was._

 

_My eyes,_

_That once sparkled,_

_Now were dead,_

_And stared back at me_

_Blankly._

 

_Steady fingers_

_Were now shaking_

_As I pressed them_

_To my cheek_

_And discovered_

_The monster_

_Within._

 

_I did not look down._

_I ignored the way red_

_Stained white silk._


End file.
